ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Acolyte
Acolyte '''is Disciple's son. Personality Acolyte was far more serious and is not at all tolerant of juvenile acts. He was fiery, short tempered. He also detested being called a sidekick and snaps at anyone who calls him one. He demanded respect, despite his own inability to show respect to anyone else, expect Disciple. His judgement is greatly clouded, and at times gives little thought to the consequences of his actions. Physical appearance Acolyte face is cover by a self-made kevlar mask, which quite resembles a skeleton along with a red "X" emblem on his forehead. Due to his rigorous training with Disciple, he has become slightly muscular, most noticeably on his upper body. As Disciple's apprentice, he is tasked to wear a threatening costume, which should strike fear into his enemies. donned a black vest, razor-edged grey gloves, boots, belt and a red "X" marked black suit. History '''Early Life At a young age, he was trained in the art of G'jou, a very dangerous and dark form of martial arts (fanon martial art title). He was forced to kill and innocent elderly lady and a baby at the age of eight. He is confused on the path he has taken and it clouds his judgement from time to time. Powers and abilities Powers Acolyte possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by Disciple himself. Abilities * Conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Disciple, Acolyte has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age. ** Speed: Acolyte is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a teen of his age. ** Endurance: Acolyte's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size. ** Agility: Acolyte has proven to be at the peak of human agility. ** Strength: Acolyte's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary teenager due to the conditioning he received from Disciple. When irritated he was even able to punch a sizable crater into a wall. * Movement: ** Master martial artist: Acolyte can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. ** Master acrobat: Acolyte has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. ** Master of stealth: Acolyte is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. ** Escape artistry: Acolyte is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. ** Marksmanship: Acolyte is an amazing marksman. He utilizes his boomerangs and almost never misses his target. * Mental: ** Detective skills: Acolyte has shown astute deductive reasoning. ** Manipulation: Acolyte is able to manipulate many people around him. His methods are so good, that he can manipulate even the most strong-minded people on the planet. This is a skill that not even his "father" possess. Lost Files *''Acolyte/Images '' Category:Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Lost Galaxy Characters Category:Lost Galaxy Villains Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lost Galaxy